Not-So-Magical Stick
by CherryMountain
Summary: Hook discovers a pregnancy test in the bathroom and asks what it is. Captain Swan one-shot. "He believed in immortality, mermaids, compasses that lead you through realms, and magic, but he didn't understand how this stick could do such things, especially by urinating on it."


**I've read a lot of stories about the idea of Hook and Emma having a kid, so I thought I'd try it out. This will take place after season three, and I would assume it would be after the show ends, because I don't think Adam and Eddie would allow this to happen, especially since there will be more fighting and adventures to come. So assume all the fighting is over and this is their Happily Ever After. After all, every story that starts with Once Upon A Time needs: And they lived Happily Ever After. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Swan?" When she looked over from what she was doing at the counter, he held up the small white…. stick. There was nothing else to call it, for a man who had no idea what it was. "What is this?"

Her eyes lit up with slight curiosity as he entered, but when her gaze locked on the object in his hand, her eyes widened in fear, and she froze.

Normally, Hook would have made some remark, but seeing that she was truly scared, he wanted to drop the subject and leave the room. He didn't want to be responsible for bringing that fear to her, but it had already happened. Instead of curious, Hook was now worried.

As he stared at her, he saw her mentally prepare herself. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, her hands clenching at her sides. Once she let the breath out, she swallowed a lump in her throat. Taking another breath, she opened her eyes, green and twinkling with worry, to stare fiercely at Hook.

"That is a pregnancy test."

Hook immediately tensed. The word pregnancy caught him off guard. This was why she was scared. Was she pregnant? Obviously, he didn't have these tests in his world, or he hadn't have asked. There were only a few things that a "pregnancy test" could mean. The first and most likely was that it told if someone was pregnant. The next was that it could tell if someone could get pregnant, and the least likely being it told if one wanted to get pregnant or had been pregnant.

Hook knew that Emma definitely didn't _want_ to be pregnant, not after what she went through with Neal. He wasn't sure he was ready to have a child, either. He had been ready to give up everything to be a father to Baelfire, Milah's son. But he had let the child down, like most others in his life. He felt having someone depend on him would ruin them.

He blinked, not really sure what to say. He didn't want to upset her more, but not saying anything- he could see in her pleading gaze- would give her the wrong idea. "A…. pregnancy test."

Emma swallowed again with a slight nod. "You pee on it and it tells you if you're pregnant."

Hook set the white stick on the counter beside him, and both of them stared down at it. He believed in immortality, mermaids, compasses that lead you through realms, and _magic_, but he didn't understand how this stick could do such things, especially by urinating on it. This was The Land Without Magic, and sometimes, Hook didn't understand how this land even survived with all these odd things.

His thoughts returned to the stick. The only color on it was the purple tip on the thicker end, and the two very distinct pink lines in the indent placed in the middle of it. From the time it took to bring it out from the bathroom to the kitchen and ask what it was, the two lines had gotten brighter and thicker, as if they didn't feel like hiding any longer.

Hook wasn't sure if he should regret bringing out the damned thing or grateful. Emma was his love, his True Love; he knew that now. The year after Neverland with that witch had proven it. He could admit that Emma had changed him, and others could see it, especially the Charming's. He was no longer the pirate captain bent on revenge and willing to do anything, even die, to get it. Though he was no longer this man, he still liked to think that he could strike fear into his enemies with his charming or deadly remarks. He knew this was no longer true, but after 300 years of practice, he was a good actor.

With Emma, and her family, he didn't have to act anymore. She could see through his mask, and there was no point in hiding behind it any longer. She knew who he was, and though she tried to deny it because she was also hiding behind a mask, he also knew who she was.

There was no longer reason to deny their feelings, but it didn't mean they couldn't try. But this was too important to ignore. "What does it say, then?"

She looked away, her eyes beginning to water.

"Emma, look at me." She did, blinking hard to clear her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Have I told you a lie?" He grinned now, quoting what he said that first night he met her. She smiled softly, but the fear was still present. "I have never lied to you, and I never will." He paused, lifting his hand to lightly touch her hair. "I will never leave you, or any child or yours, if that is what you desire. You are my life, and I cannot imagine what I would be if I never met you."

She blinked again, clearing her eyes with a small sniffle. "You promise?"

"I give you my word."

She nodded, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. She let out a shaky breath. "I don't think I can do this."

He squeezed back, tugging her closer. "You are a great mother. Henry loves you, and forgave you. You love him as if you never gave him away, and he knows it. This child will not be abandoned like you were. It will be loved, safe, and have a family that knows how to sword fight and always find each other. I've learned _that_ much from my time with your parents."

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Hopefully it never has to be found."

He looked hopefully into her eyes. "Does that mean that you are?"

She nodded. He nodded, too. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Emma hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm scared," she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "As am I, love."

He felt her relax into him. "You've always looked out for me. Thank you."

He held her tighter, feeling tears come to his eyes. He would admit that his intentions were always to protect her, but there have been times when he felt he couldn't. He hoped he could always protect her, even if that meant leaving. For her. It had always been, and always will be, for her.


End file.
